


24 days to Christmas and to our luck

by Kitsune-Feuchen (Feuchen)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Advent Calendar, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Kitsune-Feuchen
Summary: (more or less) drabble advent calendar for 2019[so mainly ... kuroyaku-fluff each day? ;)]
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it! :D

The annoying ringing on the door had torn him from his restful sleep.  
Morisuke had really thought about getting up. However, he now lived alone, so no one could take that away from him. He also had the vague feeling that the ringing wouldn‘t stop, so he had to get up.  
He rubbed his eyes as he opened the door and stared straight into the grinning face of his friend.  
"Hey, Yakkun!"  
The door slammed shut faster when he opened it.  
Kuroo? In the early morning?  
Under no circumstances would he let this morning spoil it!

––-

Two hours and a strong cup of coffee later, he was sitting in the living room of his apartment.  
What did Kuroo want from him at this early time this Sunday?  
Why couldn‘t everything he wanted wait at least until he was reasonably awake?  
That after completing high school, he was lucky enough to move to an apartment where his annoying former teammate lived in the neighborhood.  
Yes, Kuroo lived one floor below.  
Yes, Kuroo persuaded him to continue playing volleyball in their free time.  
Morisuke still didn‘t know how he did it.

––-

Surprised, Morisuke looked up as he came home from a small tour in the afternoon.  
In front of his apartment was a small package.  
Confused, he reached for it, fishing by the way for his apartment key and let himself into the apartment.  
Inside he slipped out of his shoes and looked casually at the package.  
A card was attached to it.  
"So you come decently into December, my favorite rival!"  
He blinked and saw only Kuroo’s name neatly written.  
Why did Kuroo give him something for the first of December?  
Morisuke leaned against the door from inside and simply smiled. "I love you, idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

Morisuke had never really done anything out of Christmas. Anyway, it was just a tradition that had come to them at some point, but more to make a turnover in the city.  
It had been Kuroo in the three years at Nekoma who had persuaded him regularly to make a joint party as a team.  
At least in their second and third years, they had tackled it.  
Actually, he had resisted, but somehow he liked those two Christmas parties they had at the Nekoma.  
Besides, he had seen regularly how much Kuroo had blasted.

–––

His eyes focused on the small figure of a cat who had tied a ribbon with a bell around his neck.  
Kuroo’s gift from yesterday.  
Morisuke had his eyes turned a little bit and yet he couldn‘t help but look at the figure now, on his way to his small kitchen to have breakfast.  
Maybe Christmas wasn‘t so bad if he could spend it with Kuroo?  
He shook his head strongly.  
Since when did he wish to spend an evening with his annoying teammate?  
He sighed.  
Probably since they became teammates.

–––

„Meow!“  
He blinked and looked up from his book, where he was reading, to ring in the evening.  
Had he just interrogated himself or was it clearly the muzzle of a cat?  
Morisuke glanced aside, shrugged. Strange.  
„Meow!“  
He raised his eyes again and looked through his apartment to the front door.  
That was clearly a cat.  
A cat or someone started to annoy him with cat sounds.  
He rolled his eyes and set the book down on the table to get up.  
Not even Kuroo was that bad. Hopefully.  
„Meow!“  
Outside his door sat a kitten with white fur and brown spots on the back, as well as the tail tip.  
„How are you getting in here?“  
„Meow!“  
He blinked and looked at the makeshift collar to which a note was attached.  
Confused, he reached for the note, removed the ribbon around the kitten’s neck and picked it up, reading the text on it.  
„To give you a little playmate, Yakkun. Her name is Snowflake.“  
Morisuke looked at the text, back to the kitten and just smiled at her. „Has Kuroo exposed you to me?“  
„Meow,“ the kitten moaned, snuggling against him as Morisuke closed the door behind him.  
It wasn‘t like he had not thought about getting a cat yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday morning.  
He slid his hand through his kitten’s fur while keeping his eyes closed.  
A purr reached his ears and he smirked slightly.  
„Morning sweetie,“ he whispered to her.  
„Mean, that you cuddle with her now, Yakkun!“  
Morisuke opened his eyes, glanced over Snowflake, and straight up at Kuroo, who grinned at him.  
What was Kuroo doing in his apartment?  
„What are you doing here?“  
„You don‘t let me in, so I thought,“  
„You’re just breaking in on me?!“ Morisuke growled, interrupting him.  
„Unkind! Kai gave me your spare key.“  
Oh.

–––

Morisuke was sitting on his sofa, his arms crossed. His kitten had curled up beside him and made herself comfortable.  
„Why is Kai giving you my spare key?“  
Kuroo grinned and cocked his head, scratching the back of his head. „Have told him it’s urgent and you will not let me in?“  
Morisuke sighed.  
Why didn‘t he believe that Kai fell for him and gave him his apartment key without Morisuke’s permission.  
There was a reason Kai had a duplicate key from him and not Kuroo.  
„And? What do you want?“  
He didn‘t want to think about what had happened.  
„Your present for the 3rd of December.“

–––

Morisuke was clearly confused as he looked at the small box he had set in front of him as he watched the evening program on television. Even if he hadn‘t really paid attention to what he had turned on.  
It irritated him much more that Kuroo had given him a small box of different chocolates.  
The third gift within this month.  
At least when he looked at Snowflake as a gift.  
„Meow!“  
He smiled and stroked her fur.  
Maybe Kuroo had deliberately brought her to him because he knew how much Morisuke had thought about owning a cat.  
„Meow!“


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday didn‘t start with him scratching his kitten a bit.  
Much too tired, Morisuke opened his eyes, noticing that she wasn‘t even lying next to him in his bed, so he reluctantly straightened up.  
The door to his bedroom was open a crack.  
The smell of fresh pancakes came to meet him.  
He lived alone.  
Nobody should be able to make pancakes for him if Snowflake hadn‘t learned to cook over night.  
What he doubted.  
He went into the living room and blinked at Kuroo, who received him with a plate full of pancakes. A big grin on the face.

–––

After breakfast, he looked up at his teammate.  
Since when did Kuroo make him breakfast?  
Why did he still have Morisuke’s spare key?  
„Meow,“ it came from Snowflake.  
Morisuke took her on his lap and stroked her back. „Kuroo is weird, or sweetie?“  
„Meow.“  
„Hey!“  
Morisuke raised his head and saw Kuroo looking at him offended, which made him grin. „You are strange. Unanimously decided.“  
„I didn‘t give you Snowflake to put her on your side.“  
Morisuke cocked his head. „You didn‘t abandoned her?“  
„What? No! She just needed someone.“

–––

They were silent as they were on their way to training with their new team.  
It was just for fun and because they didn‘t really want to stop it.  
Or at least Morisuke had noticed when he had stopped after the Nekoma that he was missing it. Even if he didn‘t admit that he was grateful to Kuroo for dragging him along.  
His eyes turned to Kuroo.  
Why was his friend acting so strange?  
„Kuroo?“  
„Yakkun, I really hoped Snowflake would like you,“ Kuroo finally said without seeming to have heard him before.  
Morisuke blinked, raising an eyebrow. „Who is she?“  
„A street cat. Kenma found her, but she was just stressing the first few days. Probably didn‘t come out with Tora.“  
Surprised Morisuke looked at him, but then had to laugh. „So you thought I could take care of her?“  
„Just a practical gift for the day,“ Kuroo replied and shrugged, „and no, I didn‘t just leave her with you!“  
Morisuke laughed again and shook his head. „And otherwise? What is that supposed to do every day?“  
Kuroo studied him for a moment before grinning. „What, can I not just make a friend a small personal advent calendar?“  
At that moment, Morisuke was glad they arrived at the training hall because he felt a slight red glow spread across his cheeks.  
Why was Kuroo such a fucking idiot and why could he just not ignore that he just wanted to kiss him?


	5. Chapter 5

_His eyes turned to Kuroo, while he couldn‘t take his eyes off his friend.  
Why did everything suddenly feel so different between them?  
Why didn‘t Morisuke want anything more than to touch him, to kiss him?  
Why did he have this feeling that it was similar to Kuroo?  
How so?  
„Meow.“ He heard Snowflake beside them.  
„Why don‘t you kiss me, Kuroo?“  
Kuroo gave him a smile, propping his hands against the wall beside him and leaning forward.  
„Nothing better than that, Yaku.“  
Much too slow Morisuke felt Kuroo’s lips on his own.  
He just loved him too much._

–––

„Meow.“  
Confused, Morisuke opened his eyes, gazing into the cute, feline eyes as Snowflake waved her tail in front of him.  
He blinked in confusion.  
He had only dreamed, right?  
Naturally.  
Why should anything change between Kuroo and him just because he made him a gift every day?  
„I’m stupid to imagine something, or Snowflake?“ He asked softly and stroked her head.  
And yet, he loved Kuroo.  
He had known since his third year at Nekoma that he loved him.  
„Meow?“  
He only listened quietly to the purr of his kitten.

–––

When he got home in the evening and dropped onto his sofa, Morisuke looked a little surprised at a small, dark red collar with another note.  
„ _Sorry for before, Yakkun._ “  
Morisuke’s eyebrow twitched and he just wanted to crumple the note because he was thinking about the dream of last night. However, he stopped and looked at Snowflake.  
„Actually Kuroo is a good friend, right?“  
„Meow,“ she mewed, and pressed her head against him, so that Morisuke scratched her a little.  
„Why can‘t I get over him?“  
„Meow!“  
„You’re much better than that jerk of a friend,“ he said quietly to himself and took her on his arm, stroking her fur again.  
Exactly.  
For what did he need Kuroo if he had his kitten?  
Even if it somehow came from him.  
Morisuke shook his head.  
Couldn‘t he at least once banish Kuroo from his thoughts for a moment?  
„I’m fooling myself,“ he murmured quietly into the room’s silence.  
Was there a chance that Kuroo not only made this out of a moment, but wanted to tell him something or plan something?  
His eyes focused on Snowflake, which was curled up on his lap.  
Slowly he stroked her back a bit.  
Maybe he should just enjoy every day where he got these attentions from Kuroo.


	6. Chapter 6

He was expecting something the next morning, which would surprise him. In fact, he wasn‘t even sure he wished Kuroo appeared or not.  
With a sigh he stroked his kitten over the head.  
Why was he thinking about what Kuroo was up to today?  
Had he gotten used to the fact that Kuroo surprised him the last few days with something?  
A brief rustle made him raise his head and listen to the sounds.  
His eyes turned to Snowflake. Kuroo would finish him if that went on.  
„I’m completely through.“  
„Meow.“

–––

„You really should talk to him.“  
Morisuke looked at his friend and sighed.  
He was sitting with Kai in the afternoon.  
„Why do you think that will change anything?“ He asked, leaning on the table in front of him.  
Talk to Kuroo?  
„Even you should realize that Kuroo wants to make you happy.“  
„Oh that.“  
He grunted. „Why are you giving Kuroo my spare key?“  
Kai looked at him with a smile. „He said it’s important.“  
„It’s Kuroo.“  
„You’ll know what I mean when it’s time.“  
Morisuke snorted. „Every day to endure Kuroo is not a nice view.“

–––

He blinked as he came home and was leaped to his feet by a jumpy kitten with a white and red cap.  
„Snowflake?“  
His voice was surprised as he held his kitten in his arms while casually stripping off his shoes.  
He guessed it had something to do with Kuroo.  
He stepped down the hall and into the living room.  
His eyes narrowed as he found Kuroo in his apartment again, grinning broadly at him. „What’s this about, please, Kuroo?“  
Why had he missed the other’s action for today?  
„A little surprise?“ Kuroo grinned, holding out a steaming cup of cocoa.  
Morisuke blinked, noticing how Snowflake cuddled on his arm, apparently not wanting to leave. „You shocked Snowflake. What have you done?“  
Nevertheless, he approached him and took the cup from him, which was still quite warm. Did Kuroo know exactly when he came home to make that happen?  
He didn‘t want to think about it any more, because he felt stalking when he thought about it, that Kuroo knew him so well. There certainly was a simple explanation for that.  
„I just wanted to give her a christmas outfit,“ Kuroo replied, looking apologetically at the kitten.  
Morisuke sat down next to him on the sofa, noticed Snowflake hissing and move away from Kuroo. At least she knew that Kuroo couldn‘t be trusted. A small success. „You deserve it.“ Still, he smiled at Kuroo as he pouted a little more.


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday was relaxation.  
At least, it had always been when he didn‘t notice Kuroo snuggling up to him while he slept.  
Morisuke looked at his friend, stared at him for several minutes, wondering again and again how it had happened that Kuroo had invited himself to Morisuke’s apartment.  
„Meow.“  
He turned his head to the side and noticed Snowflake tapping at him. Slowly he stroked her. „Morning sweetie.“  
„Hmmmbl~ Yakkun~“,  
Morisuke raised an eyebrow, looked at Kuroo, who looked at him sleepily. „What, do you want to be petted now?“  
„Do you rather like Snowflake more than me?“  
„Jerk,“ he muttered, smiling.

–––

He knew he hadn‘t given Kuroo a real answer to the question, but actually there was no answer to that when he wondered if he preferred him or Snowflake.  
After all, she was his cuddly kitten and not a stupid idiot who had pushed himself unasked into his life and just didn‘t want to leave.  
Not that Morisuke ever wanted Kuroo to disappear from his life again, he just didn‘t know if he could say so.  
Why was everything that had anything to do with him so confusing?  
Slowly he stroked his kitten. „Is there an answer to that?“

–––

„You look like you could handle a piece of cake, Yakkun.“  
Morisuke blinked as he stroked Snowflakes on his lap, looking up at Kuroo, who offered him a plate with a piece of chocolate cake. „Why are you doing all this, Kuroo?“  
„Can‘t I even do you any good, Yaku?“  
Morisuke rolled his eyes, looked at him more seriously. „You are scary.“  
Kuroo raised his eyebrow, cocked his head and grinned at him. „At least try it, okay?“ He sat down next to him and held out his fork with a small piece.  
„Kuroo,“ Morisuke grunted, rolling his eyes again, then sighed and let his teammate feed him, „you’re still scary.“  
„I can live with it,“ Kuroo said, shrugging, „if you can‘t answer, if you like Snowflake or me more.“  
Morisuke swallowed and turned his head slightly away. He had hoped that in the morning, Kuroo wouldn‘t have seen it all completely when he asked him. „As if I can compare you ...“


	8. Chapter 8

Kuroo was such a fucking idiot.  
He grumbled as he walked through his apartment, thinking about what the other one wanted all the time.  
Because of him, he now thought about what Kuroo had said, even though he knew he was certainly not making any comparisons between him and Snowflake. From the fact that he couldn‘t compare Kuroo with a small, cute cat.  
„Meow.“  
For a moment Morisuke blinked, looked at his kitten and stroked her head. Why couldn‘t Kuroo simply say why he did such things all the time?  
He actually wished it was easy.

–––

The day was comfortable as he lay on his couch, watching TV in the background, and otherwise just snuggling with Snowflakes.  
It distracted him from thinking about Kuroo and the fact that he cared to spread his thoughts.  
He had lived well with what was up to now and that they were just friends playing volleyball together.  
He had never cared because he had moved it somewhere in the back of his mind. Maybe because he thought it would eventually go away.  
Why did Kuroo always confuse him?

–––

It was meowing that made him awake, even if he didn‘t even realize he had fallen asleep.  
Morisuke blinked his eyes wearily, looking at his kitten, what had climbed over him and tapped him with her paws.  
„Snowflake?“ He muttered under his breath.  
„Meow.“  
He scratched her a little, turned to the side.  
„Slept well, Yaku?“  
He blinked in surprise, turning his head to one side and looking straight at Kuroo. Could the other stop showing up in his flat just like living here?  
„What’s that, Kuroo?“ He mumbled to himself.  
„I thought I was making dinner. Surely you are hungry, right?“  
„Meow!“, Snowflake replied and jumped to the floor, padded over to Kuroo and looked up at him.  
„Traitor, little one,“ Morisuke replied, sitting up with a yawn, „you’re still scary, Kuroo.“  
„Still? Mean, Yakkun~,“ Kuroo replied and cocked his head, „and of course I have something for you, Snowflake.“  
Morisuke rolled his eyes, looked at his kitten, but then had to smile. Why couldn‘t he just be angry with Kuroo?  
Why did he wish that it could be so normal? That more could be between them?


	9. Chapter 9

Why did he feel less restful after the weekend than before?  
Why did he just feel that he was constantly thinking too much about something?  
Frustrated, he leaned back, put his arm over his forehead and sighed loudly.  
It was frustrating.  
It felt like there was something between them, but at the same time it felt like everything was normal. As if Kuroo was just his idiotic teammate.  
He couldn‘t let himself be driven crazy just because Kuroo suddenly behaved so differently and wanted to do him something good.  
That wasn‘t what he should do.

–––

His eyes turned to Kuroo while they were in front of the training hall this afternoon to meet their new team.  
„We should visit our kouhais before Christmas,“ Kuroo said for a moment, tilting his head back.  
„You want to go to Nekoma?“ Morisuke mumbled, raising an eyebrow.  
Actually, it was only partially their kouhais, after all, there were only those who were earlier in their first year.  
He grinned crookedly.  
The year before Fukunaga, Kenma and Tora had almost taken them back to the Nationals. Somehow he didn‘t think they were better this year than they did then. „Do you think they can do it?“ He asked, stepping into the hall and greeting the others casually.  
„Do you not think so?“ Kuroo asked, looking at him from the side.  
„I’m curious how much they did after Kenma, Fukunaga and Tora graduated,“ Morisuke replied, shrugging his shoulders, „the team has had to start a rebuild afterwards.“  
„Well, not even Karasuno made it to Nationals last year,“ Kuroo sighed, „don‘t be too hard on them.“  
„I was hoping to get revenge for our year,“ Morisuke muttered to himself as he started to warm up. Volleyball has always been a good way to distract himself from everything else. Even if it was with Kuroo, it was different than the last days.  
„Well, our year remains the only one in history so far in which there is the match Karasuno vs. Nekoma at an official tournament.“  
Morisuke chuckled and just nodded. Kuroo was right and yet he wished that they had another chance to beat their rival.


	10. Chapter 10

Yesterday’s volleyball training had at least made sure that he had distracted himself and couldn‘t think of anything else for a few hours.  
Maybe it was the thought of their old team at Nekoma High.  
It might have been a good idea to meet the others before Christmas. Or something organized.  
He fished for his cell phone and shortly thereafter tapped a message in the chat with his friend. „ _Why don‘t we plan a Christmas party for our old team?_ “  
He didn‘t even know why he suddenly suggested it, but when he felt Snowflake nestle against him, he had a feeling it was what he wanted.  
„ _It’s strange that Yakkun suggests that~ and you think I’m scary!_ “  
Morisuke rolled his eyes, straightened up and took Snowflake on his arm, leaving his cell phone unattended on the bedside table. He didn‘t want to worry about Kuroo’s strange moods now.  
As he stepped out into the hallway and looked out the front door, he noticed a small letter wedged in the door.  
Amazed, he opened the door to pick up the letter, closed it again, and opened the letter on the way to the living room.  
„ _For a little reminder of that time._ “ He blinked and looked at the photo, which jammed up behind the letter and showed their entire Nekoma team at their last Christmas party at high school. Somehow, it was really a good idea to make this celebration to see their old team again.


	11. Chapter 11

He sighed as he sat up the next morning.  
His gaze slid to Snowflake as she struck a little after the cat angel that Kuroo held in front of her.  
„What are you doing here again?“ Morisuke muttered, turning his gaze to his friend.  
Actually, he should not be surprised anymore.  
„I thought you liked me a little bit more?“ Kuroo replied, grinning at him.  
„How did you get that idea?“ Morisuke asked and snorted briefly, even if he knew he was clearly lying to himself.  
Why was it so difficult to put aside his feelings since the beginning of the month just because Kuroo suddenly intended to drive him crazy?  
„Hmmm,“ Kuroo said, laying the cat angel aside on a dresser and stepping up to him, while Snowflake moaned a little sullenly next to him, „later, Snowflake.“  
Morisuke raised an eyebrow as he saw Kuroo sitting down and facing him. „For real?“  
„Why should I like an annoying idiot like you?“ Morisuke grunted back, turning his head away, but immediately felt Kuroo stroke his cheek. Why was he so gentle? „Kuroo ...?“  
„We should go shopping for our Christmas party afterwards,“ Kuroo finally said and Morisuke just noticed him slipping back and grinning at him.  
He hated him. Why did Morisuke regularly feel for a moment that something was different between them?  
Of course it was just this Christmas party.


	12. Chapter 12

Why did he suggest it all again?  
Why was he just lugging around the city from Kuroo to shop for their Christmas party with their former team?  
„Hey, Yakkun!“  
He raised his eyes and saw that he was seeing Kuroo holding a very strange red sweater with a deer and a Christmas decoration on it. What?  
„For our christmas party!“, Kuroo grinned at him broadly.  
Morisuke raised an eyebrow, looked from the sweater to Kuroo and back again. „You don‘t believe that I put on such a thing?“  
„Uh, right?“, Kuroo giggled to himself, „then we fit together?“  
Morisuke blinked, cocked his head. „What?“  
„Well, you and me,“ Kuroo still grinned.  
„No?“ Morisuke replied with a questioning undertone.  
He was sure he wouldn‘t wear it, but he had the feeling that Kuroo was not letting him out there anyway.  
„They’re just the right size for us, and besides, it was your idea to have a team meeting!“  
Morisuke sighed.  
Why had he made this stupid suggestion if he knew it fell back on him? How could he have expected something different at Kuroo?  
„Do I have another choice?“ He mumbled to himself without really seeing at Kuroo.  
„Hmm ... no,“ Kuroo replied before grabbing his arm and pulling him along.  
This month would kill him like that and they were just halfway through.


	13. Chapter 13

Wearily, Morisuke grunted as he slowly opened his eyes.  
Yesterday was exhausting.  
„Good morning, Yakkun!“  
Why, damn it, was Kuroo staring at him?  
He blinked and finally opened his eyes.  
What.  
„Kuroo!“  
„So I would have expected a decent greeting, Yaku,“ Kuroo replied and then sat on the edge of the bed in front of him.  
What!  
Yaku stared at him, sitting up and trying to understand the picture in front of him.  
On the other hand, he should not be surprised.  
„You’re driving me crazy, Kuroo.“  
„Hm, good,“ Kuroo shrugged, slipping to him and looking at him, „positively crazy?“  
What.  
Morisuke stared at him again with wide eyes.  
„You’re driving me crazy too, Yakkun~“ Kuroo said, and for a moment Morisuke felt as if there was a faint glint in the dark eyes, „so crazy that I-“ he stopped and moved to him, pushed his hand to Morisuke’s upper body and made sure that he slipped back onto the mattress.  
Morisuke swallowed briefly, hoping so much that he didn‘t dream this scenario again. Could it be that Kuroo had the same feelings for him? „Kuroo, I-“,  
„May I kiss you, Yaku?“ Kuroo whispered to him so softly that he could only nod.  
How much had he wished that? Was that really why Kuroo had done it all for him?  
It was just a quick peck when Kuroo gently kissed him before he stretched out his hand and slowly returned the kiss. He stretched out his hand to Kuroo’s head, stroked his hair, touched something fluffy and blinked.  
„Kuroo ...?“ He asked softly as he broke away from him, noting how two sharp black cat ears twitched between Kuroo’s hair and for a moment Morisuke couldn‘t help but laugh.  
It would be too good to be true, right?  
„I love you, Morisuke ...“  
Morisuke smiled at him. „I love you too, Tetsurou,“ he said, though with a bitter tone in his voice. , _I love you, Kuroo Tetsurou. But this is just a dream again, isn‘t it?_ ‘


	14. Chapter 14

Grumpily, he turned in his bed to the other side, wrapped the blanket around him and forced himself to go to sleep.  
After the last dream he had absolutely no desire to get up. It was Saturday anyway. He didn‘t have to get out.  
At least he didn‘t know what he should get up to.  
As if Kuroo wanted to kiss him and tell him that he loved him.  
Those stupid cat ears were the best proof that it was just a dream.  
Even if they were cute. Even if Kuroo looked more than cute with it.  
„Meow.“  
Morisuke turned back to look at Snowflake, who crept into his bed and snuggled up.  
He smiled and stroked her.  
What did he need Kuroo for?  
„Yakkun~“  
„Get lost!“ Morisuke hissed back before he could even see the other.  
„So irritated, Morisuke ...“, it came a little quieter from Kuroo, whereupon Morisuke looked up.  
Since when did Kuroo call him by his first name? „What?“  
„I’ve made breakfast if you like to get up today,“ Kuroo replied.  
Morisuke blinked a little more, noticing how Snowflake slipped back a bit and looked at him with wide eyes.  
His attention, however, was soon more on Kuroo, who still had these, slightly moving, cat ears. What.  
„Kuroo, what ...“, Morisuke began, pointed at him and sat up a little, „what is that?“  
„Oh, those?“ Kuroo started, running his hand along one of the cat’s ears, „I found it at Kenma’s apartment and borrowed it. Besides, you said you liked it.“  
Morisuke stared at him a moment longer, sat up completely. „When did I say that?“  
„Yesterday?“ Kuroo replied and looked at him more questioningly, „after we kissed each other?“  
What?  
Morisuke looked at him with wide eyes. „That- we- what?“  
„What? Didn‘t you say that you find me cute with it?“ Kuroo started, scratching something on the back of his head while Morisuke noticed his friend look a bit embarrassed.  
He never thought that he would see that Kuroo blushed and that he only found him cute. Especially with these cat ears. „Fucking cute, Tetsurou.“  
„Shut up!“ Kuroo muttered and rolled his eyes, turning away, „or you can not get breakfast!“  
„You’re in my apartment,“ Morisuke said, grinning, getting up and smiling at him, „no dream, yeah?“  
„No,“ Kuroo shook his head, then grinned and leaned over to kiss him.  
„Fine, then I want to have breakfast,“ Morisuke said with a gentle smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Morisuke turned on his side, puzzled over his boyfriend’s torso - yes, _boyfriend_ \- and figured out that he was really in a relationship with Kuroo.  
He had thought it was a joke for the first moment, but he knew Kuroo too well for that. He knew he wasn‘t joking about that.  
Besides, he had always come up with something for him in the last few days.  
It had been so damn sweet.  
It was even damn sweet that he knew he was the only one who could see that cute, embarrassed side of him.  
"You’re scary, Yakkun."  
He looked up at his boyfriend and smiled calmly at him, when he saw Kuroo looking at him out of sleepy eyes. "How so?"  
"Because you grin so strangely at me," Kuroo mumbled and sat up, propping his arm back, "should not you be there to look sweet and innocent?"  
Morisuke rolled his eyes and pressed a finger to his chest, slid over him and glared at his boyfriend. "Watch what you say, my sweet kitten."  
"Sorry, Morisuke~," Kuroo replied and grinned at him, "I would never say anything that would upset you!"  
"Alright," Morisuke replied and slipped back, "let’s get up. After all, we wanted to talk to Kai afterwards." After all, they were planning something like a joint meeting for their old team at Christmas.


	16. Chapter 16

With a deep sigh, he tapped his pen on the pad he held in front of him as he felt Kuroo lean against him.  
"Tetsurou, what are you doing?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.  
"Ah, nothing special," Kuroo said and Morisuke almost heard his boyfriend grinning.  
"Could you flirt less and think more about how we do it?" Kai asked, then turned his gaze back to him.  
Right. They were sitting in Kai‘s apartment with three of them, wondering what they needed and who they invited besides their team. "Sorry Kai!"  
"And Kuroo, can you drop those ears?"  
Morisuke cocked his head back and saw Kuroo chuckle, wrapping his arms around Morisuke’s upper body. "How so?"  
"That irritates," Kai muttered, sighing, "how do you do that anyway?"  
Surprised Morisuke looked at him, then grinned something wrong.  
"Kenma’s purchase, but it’s cute!" Kuroo replied calmly, "but if Morisuke says I’ll take them off so i do it."  
"You’ve never taken it off when I said something," Morisuke replied, shaking his head slightly, "and could we ...?"  
"We should focus on what we need!" Kuroo said, "and if we invite someone from the others."  
"Anyway, you’re scary," Kai muttered, shaking his head.  
Morisuke cocked his head back, looked up at Kuroo and grinned. "We’ve already found that out."


	17. Chapter 17

His eyes were fixed on the surface in front of them.  
Actually, they had planned to stroll the afternoon a little through the city.  
Morisuke raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want skating?"  
"I have to get rid of a depressing memory!" Kuroo said firmly and grabbed Morisuke’s hand, pulling him to the entrance.  
"Nice. Why do I have to come with you then?" He had absolutely no desire to go with the other skating.  
"Because you love me above all else and don‘t leave me alone?"  
Morisuke rolled his eyes.  
Sometimes he doubted that with loving a little.  
At least in such moments.  
"Do I do that?"

–––

Morisuke wasn‘t a bad skater, but he understood Kenma more and more. At least if it was with Kuroo. There was a very good reason why Kenma refused to go anywhere near an ice rink with his best friend.  
He just felt exhausted in the evening and looked morosely at his boyfriend while they were in his apartment. Somehow Morisuke wondered why Kuroo hadn‘t moved in with him as he was practically always here with him.  
"Sorry?" Kuroo mumbled, smiling at him as he scratched the back of his head.  
"I understand Kenma," muttered Morisuke, stroking Snowflake casually, "never again. You’re really a hopeless case."  
"Meow."  
"You don‘t have to agree with Yakkun, Snowflake," Kuroo muttered to the kitten.  
"She’s just on my side," Morisuke replied and sighed, laying on his side.  
"She wasn‘t there," Kuroo replied, folding his arms stubbornly in front of him.  
Morisuke sighed, then smiled. Somehow it was still fun, even if he probably would have too many bruises. "Come here and finally kiss me, to make me feel better."  
It took only a few seconds for Kuroo to lie down and kiss him urgently.


	18. Chapter 18

Morisuke opened his eyes in agony when he felt Kuroo spreading gentle kisses on his chest.  
He didn‘t think he was so peacefully awakened by the other.  
He probably didn‘t think he could even call Kuroo his boyfriend.  
"Morning," murmured Morisuke, slipping a little to make sure Kuroo sat up and kneeled completely over him.  
"Morning Yakkun," Kuroo said, chuckling, "are you feeling better today?"  
Morisuke briefly thought back to yesterday’s adventure, sighed and finally smiled, put his arm back on Kuroo and pulled him down to himself. "Much better." Then he kissed him more than intimately.  
Maybe it was all worth what he did, simply because he loved Kuroo? And because he knew how gentle and loving the other could be.  
"I love you, Tetsurou," Morisuke breathed to him as he broke the kiss.  
"So much for skating with me?" Kuroo grinned at him.  
Morisuke rolled his eyes. "Don‘t overdo it." Yet he couldn‘t help but smile.  
"I love you too, Morisuke," Kuroo replied shortly afterwards, and blew him another kiss.  
"Maybe I even accept that we go ice skating once a year at Christmas time," Morisuke finally said quietly. Once a year he would stand it, right? And maybe he can at least teach Kuroo something.


	19. Chapter 19

"We have to go shopping urgently, Yakkun!"  
Morisuke looked at his boyfriend in amazement as he sat on his sofa and scratched Snowflake. "How do you figure that out?" He was also sure that he‘d got enough for the next few days.  
"Because we don‘t really have anything to bake cookies!" Kuroo grinned broadly, "come on, that belongs to Christmas time!"  
"Bake cookies?" Morisuke replied, "how do you think we should bake cookies now?"  
"Because it’s fun! Plus we’ll have something homemade!" Kuroo said, grinning.  
Morisuke sighed and shook his head. He was just wondering if he should regret being infected by Kuroo’s Christmas spirit.  
On the other hand, he finally sighed and gave him a smile.  
Maybe it would be okay.  
Besides, it couldn‘t be that catastrophic, could it?


	20. Chapter 20

Yesterday’s shopping spree for all the gear needed to make a decent cookie dough took too much time to start with anything that day.  
Somehow, Morisuke wasn‘t sure what Kuroo was up to. Or for how many he planned to bake.  
"Cookies can be gone very quickly!" Was Kuroo’s comment when they got back from shopping.  
So they had postponed baking to today.  
And somehow Morisuke was not sure if it would end so well, after hearing that Kuroo had baked with Bokuto regularly the previous year because Kenma had refused to help him.  
Morisuke wondered what the kitchen had looked like afterwards. After all, the two were absolute chaotic when they were together.  
When he didn‘t cook with Bokuto last year, but with his roommate at the time, it was probably not better in the end.  
"How come you always bake with such a mess?" Growled Morisuke, looking sideways at his boyfriend. He would make sure that he kept a certain order with them. Or ban Kuroo from touching anything in his apartment.  
"It is fun? And besides, the cookies were delicious every time! Ask Kenma!" Kuroo grinned at him, "besides, last year wasn‘t that messy. Honestly, I miss Oikawa’s baking skills."  
"Why do I just feel like I’m glad that he isn‘t here with us?" Morisuke mumbled to himself, shaking his head. He would probably banish them both from his apartment.  
"Oh, I should actually get you acquainted," Kuroo replied and chuckled, "you never really met, did you?"  
Morisuke was actually glad not to have more contact with all of Kuroo’s friends. It was enough for him to know how bad Kuroo could be when he was with Bokuto. And he‘d noticed that his boyfriend and Oikawa also had one or two experiences. "I don’t know if I want that," he muttered under his breath, without actually speaking to Kuroo.  
His focus was now on baking the cookies Kuroo wanted to bake without doing too much damage.


	21. Chapter 21

It really hadn‘t been that bad.  
Perhaps also because they had been among themselves and Morisuke had been very careful not to cause chaos.  
Somehow it was fun and they probably had enough cookies to take care of their friends at the Christmas party.  
"Yakkun~"  
He raised his eyes and looked at his boyfriend, tilting his head slightly as he saw him smile at him.  
"What’s going on, Kuroo?" He asked.  
"That wasn‘t bad yesterday, was it?" Kuroo replied and sat down next to him on the sofa, stretched an arm next to him over the back, "and was fun?"  
Morisuke sighed but nodded and gave him a smile.  
"Oh and ... I have something very special for you," Kuroo grinned at him, shortly thereafter holding out to him a larger cookie.  
Morisuke blinked and looked at him, looking at the cookie, which was heart-shaped and decorated with a cat. Along with a ‚ _I love you_ ‘ lettering. And somehow he couldn‘t help but kiss Kuroo. Without saying anything or wondering when his boyfriend did it, without him knowing it.


	22. Chapter 22

It felt comfortable while he was just lying in his bed, brushing Kuroo’s hair a bit.  
By now, Morisuke had got used to his boyfriend sleeping with those cat ears and somehow it was too cute.  
"Why don‘t we have a tree?"  
Morisuke stopped the movement of his fingers through Kuroo’s hair, raising an eyebrow. "What?"  
"We don‘t even have a tree," Kuroo said, sitting up so quickly that Morisuke, slightly more surprised, withdrew his hand and just stared at him.  
"Why do you want a tree now?" He asked, cocking his head.  
"Because that is part of it? Honest, Morisuke! We can not celebrate Christmas without a tree!"  
Morisuke rolled his eyes. A while ago, he had not even thought of celebrating Christmas at all. "That’s a pretty stupid idea, Tetsurou."  
"No, no!" said Kuroo, shaking his head firmly, jumping up and shooing Snowflake off the bedspread, which scurried through the room with a loud hiss, "we really need a Christmas tree!"  
Confused, Morisuke looked after him as Kuroo had run out of the room. Slowly he sat up and looked at Snowflake, who was slowly going back to him. "You should be prepared for everything, sweetie."  
"Meow."  
Smiling, Morisuke picked her up and stroked her slightly. He knew he couldn‘t fight back if Kuroo pulled him along. Presumably they would spend the rest of the day fetching a Christmas tree for Christmas. On a damn Sunday, where they actually had a day off.


	23. Chapter 23

Morisuke was a little surprised when he was cuddling on the sofa in his apartment with Kuroo, while inside the room stood a large, fully decorated, Christmas tree.  
He had no idea how he survived yesterday when Kuroo dragged him around the area.  
Somehow he just felt happy.  
He leaned his head back against Kuroo’s chest, felt his boyfriend wrap his arms around him and just looked quietly at the illuminated Christmas tree.  
"It was really a good idea, Tetsurou," he whispered into the silence of the room.  
"I say it, we need a tree to make it perfect," Kuroo replied, blowing a kiss on the back of his neck.  
Morisuke only replied with a chuckle. That too. But actually he meant all these actions with Christmas. "I love you, Tetsurou." And he would absolutely not be able to say it often enough after thinking for a long time that he could never say it anyway.  
"I love you too, Morisuke."


	24. Chapter 24

With a brief yawn Morisuke opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend, who was looking at him silently as these cat ears twitched again between his hair.  
He had long since become accustomed that they have this function.  
"Tell me, Morisuke," Kuroo began, leaning over to him, giving him a quick kiss on his lips, "what do you think of us moving in together?"  
Morisuke looked at him, pushed Kuroo away a little, and couldn’t help but laugh. "Haven‘t you moved in with me long ago?" Or what should he call it, that Kuroo had been living with him the last few days anyway?  
"I mean, we should look for something that has a little more space for both of us," Kuroo said, smiling at him, "us and Snowflake. Where maybe she has the opportunity to run around outside."  
"That sounds like a good idea," said Morisuke, giving him a gentle smile, "I’d like to move in with you, Tetsurou."  
This Christmas was probably a new start and somehow Morisuke felt that if he had it every year he would start loving it. "I love you so much, Tetsurou."  
"Then it’s a done deal and, so to speak, our Christmas present," Kuroo said, kissing his lips again, "I love you too, Morisuke."  
"The best Christmas present for me is you," said Morisuke, looking at him happily. What more could he want than Kuroo Tetsurou to return his love and be together with him?  
"I can only return that, Morisuke," Kuroo replied, smiling at him just as happily.


End file.
